


Nothing About Nothing

by MsNessandLanky



Category: noobdl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNessandLanky/pseuds/MsNessandLanky





	Nothing About Nothing

You have died of dysentery.

However, you were only able to carry 100 pounds back to the wagon.  
Here lies andy, peperony and chease.  
Sorry, but no one's got insert trade item here to spare.


End file.
